The present invention relates to an article transport facility comprising an article transport vehicle having a travel wheel and to which driving electric power is supplied from an electricity supply line installed along travel paths to allow the article transport vehicle to travel, a first path and a second path provided as the travel paths, switching means, provided in a crossing portion in which the first path and the second path cross each other, for switching between a first switched state in which the article transport vehicle is allowed to travel through the crossing portion along the first path and a second switched state in which the article transport vehicle is allowed to travel through the crossing portion along the second path.